


The Soft Kind of Therapy

by EpicKiya722



Series: AquaNight Stories [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles & Kisses, Fluffiness, Games, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Or At Least I Tried, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Team is family, The JL cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Pillows, blankets, and fun? What more could the Team want after a long rough day?





	The Soft Kind of Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows after 'Let's Meet the Family', peeps.  
> I wanted to do something like this. Fam and fun.

"Block it! Block it!"

"I'm trying!"

The blasts shot at them could possibly be heard blocks away where it may be safe. Safe from a magic conjuring maniac and his had-to-be rabid cat. Most of the Team was unconscious from the ongoing fight. Admittedly, Klarion the Witch Boy didn't want to go easy on them. 

Kid Flash was covering for Nightwing who was trying to get a clear drop on the spellcaster. Zatanna would be useful right now, but she was unconscious, laying next to an equally knocked out Beast Boy. How did that even happen?!

"You really think your little water splashes will save you, boy?!", Klarion hissed, throwing countless balls of energy at Aqualad. The Atlantean used his water to create a shield. So far it was holding back Klarion's magic, but not enough. Nightwing grew more worried seeing his boyfriend of half a year struggle. He threw a batarang at the spellcaster, the little light flash temporarily blinding him. "Aargh!"

As Klarion tried to get his sight back, Nightwing went down to his boyfriend's side to help him to his feet. "You okay, Aqualad?"

Aqualad nodded, straightening his posture. "Fine, but I would be better if there was a large supply of water somewhere."

"I think I saw a fountain somewhere, but it was on the other side of the park.", Artemis groaned, holding her arm, and pointing to her far right. "We got to somehow lead him there."

"I think I can do that.", Kid Flash grinned, his goggles snapped in place. "Meet ya there?"

"Be careful. Superboy, Wonder Girl, cover for the others. Miss Martian, get the Bioship here.", Aqualad ordered before he and Nightwing had ran off.

Once she was collected, Miss Martian flew up and summoned the Bioship closer. Wonder Girl and Superboy boarded the others while Kid Flash kept Klarion distracted, leading to where his two teammates ran off to.

"I should have ended your pathetic life when I had the chance!", the spellcaster hissed, unknowingly following Kid Flash.

"Yeah, yeah! Like I haven't heard that before!"

Klarion growled, shooting more blasts, but with the Kid Flash being indeed a speedster, he missed narrowly. "Argh! Stay still, damn you!"

"Hell no! Besides, I know I infuriate you the most."

"Teekl! Claw his eyes out!"

Said feline leaped at the yellow clad speedster, knocking him down. The young adult yelped, shifting so Teekl's claws wouldn't go down his face. "Someone fucking help me!"

"I can help with that!"

A wave of water forced the cat off the yellow clad hero. Klarion gasped as his feline companion was blown past him, landing in a bush. His eyes flashed red when he saw Aqualad approaching, his tattoos glowing brighter like his eyes. Nightwing was standing behind his boyfriend, arms crossed smugly to match his prideful grin. "Those water splashes, Klarion, are about to be a tsunami."

"You little--!" The witch boy summoned a large wave of energy to the black and blue clad male, only for his magic to be intercepted by a water eel-dragon, formed by Aqualad's newly gathered water, the build of it highlighted by the pinks, oranges and violets of the afternoon sky.

" ** _Don't_**  even try it.", he snarled, conjuring the eel's size to increase before it wrapped around Klarion.

The remaining conscious heroes came to the leader's side. "I'm guessing you trained a little harder in the magic department?", Wonder Girl pondered.

"A bit.", Aqualad answered, without even blinking an eye. "Klarion, it's over. This ends now."

"You think so, little fish?"

A sudden blast broke the eel's hold on the spellcaster. The heroes were then knocked off their feet by the same thing.

"What the hell was that?!", Kid Flash winced, holding his leg.

"I see you don't adorn the Helmet of Fate.", another voice piped up. They glanced up, spotting a familiar black and red dressed villain descending from the sky.

"Wotan?! No fair!", Nightwing whined.

"You didn't think I would bring back-up, did you?", Klarion smirked. "Now you die!"

"I don't think so!", Superboy protested, grabbing onto a piece of the nearby fountain and throwing it at Klarion.

When that happened, Wotan shot a blast of fire at Aqualad, the Atlantean rolling out the way to avoid a burn. To encounter, he shot jolts of electricity at Wotan.

Kid Flash scratched the back of his head. "I knew I wasn't imagining it. He really is an eel kind of guy!"

"Kid Flash, focus, buddy!", Nightwing shouted, pushing back a now awake Teekl. "The only cat I will like is Isis."

"Isn't that Catwoman's cat?"

"Yup!"

"My, my. I see you have grown in skill since the last time we fought.", Wotan taunted. He had just blocked being hit by electrocuting water. "Forget Atlantean magic and come learn under me."

"I apologize, but I had a taste of the dark side and it's not something I like.", Aqualad sassed. "Besides, I have better teachers."

"Like who?"

"Me.", a dominating, echoing voice answered, a golden blast following.

Knowing who it was, both evil spellcasters groaned in defeat. "Damn..."

"Klarion, Wotan, I shall end you!", The royal blue and gold magician growled. Klarion barely had time to create a shield when another golden blast aimed at him.

"Doctor Fate!"

"This fight ends now!", Fate snarled, shooting a stronger ball of energy that knocked out the other two, Teekl curling to Klarion's side and falling asleep.

Kid Flash, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Nightwing and Aqualad watched as Doctor Fate landed in front of them, eyes slightly wide. "How did...?"

"I sensed you were in danger and needed help.", Fate answered.

"..."

"Also Miss Martian called."

"I did!", was a distant yell from the Bioship.

* * *

It came to no surprise when the Team came face to face with Batman, Wonder Woman and Black Canary once they came into the Hideout II.

"Great Hera! Are you kids okay?", Wonder Woman gasped, rushing to Cassie's side.

 "Fine. Just need bandages, to relax and..."

"Food.", Bart finished for Jaime. The couple was leaning on each other for support, Wally with his arms around them make sure they didn't fall.

"Well, let's get you kids to the medical area first.", Black Canary suggested, starting to lead the group to said place.

"And when you're ready, then you can give a debrief of the mission.", Batman added, concerned for the kids' health first. He could see they need a much needed month off. 

"Actually, you wouldn't mind if I did that for them, Batman? They already explained what happened to me.", Doctor Fate volunteered, a glove on Zatanna's shoulder. "They need the break."

"I don't see any issue with it."

The two headed off to a different direction, while the others went on their own way.

"Can I just go take a dip in a tub or something?", La'gaan whined, walking beside Kaldur, who was holding hands with Dick. The acrobat helped his boyfriend on one of the beds once they were at their destination. 

"La'gaan, how about nice ice cold water bottles? That'll do?"

"Perfect to me."

"I think I got my head hit harder than anticipated.", Garfield complained, collapsing on a bed. "I hate Teekl."

"You two literally got in a catfight.", Artemis laughed, M'gann wrapping her arm up after cleaning the cut she got. "Never thought I see the day."

"Same!", Tim added from behind a changing curtain. His tattered uniform was on the floor. Teekl wasn't so nice to him, and he liked cats. 

Conner was standing by the curtain, Black Canary cleaning a cut on his cheek. He wasn't even flinching. "I'm agreeing with Bart on the food thing. After a fight like that, I could eat a whole farm."

"Please don't.", Garfield groaned. M'gann was rubbing his forehead to soothe him.

"I think we all need therapy after this.", Cassie sighed. She was already healed from any bruises she received. "Or something soft. Like a pillow."

Dick suddenly gasped. Kaldur even jumped from it. "Richard, love? Are you alright?"

"I got an idea!"

* * *

 

"This idea is utterly stupid. But I'm with you one hundred percent."

"Nothing is stupid when it involves  ** _this_**! Conner, you never really done this before, have you?"

Said clone just crossed his arms. He was currently sitting on the floor in one of the largest lounge rooms at the Hideout II. Around him, the others sat, watching as Dick Grayson came in the room with some pillows and blankets.

"I haven't actually."

"Well, Jason, Damian, Tim and I do it all the time!"

"The reason being that you won't leave me be, Grayson.", a younger male voice growled.

The others spotted Damian and Jason coming in the den, also carrying some blankets and pillows. Jason looked as if he volunteered to do so. "Lighten up, demon baby! Pillow forts are fun!"

"He's right, you know!"

Eyes shifted to the new addition in the room.

"Roy! What are you doing here?!", Wally asked.

Said archer  jabbed his finger towards Jason. "He called me. I had to be here. Also, you kiddies are gonna need a lot of pillows and blankets.", he laughed. He then rushed over to Kaldur, lifting him off the ground. "Hello, Rainbow Fish."

"Roy! Put my boyfriend down now or an escrima stick is going up your ass!"

Kaldur yelped as Roy bounced him. "Nah. I kind of like this secret child of Beyoncé's in my arms."

"Roy! I'm not fucking playing!"

"Richard, language. Roy, put me down and stop bringing up the Beyoncé thing.", Kaldur ordered, pinching at his best friend's arm.

"But it's undeniable. Roy's spot on with that claim. Anyone disagree?", Wally asked.

"No.", came the reply from the others.

"He's like...if Dwayne Johnson and Beyoncé had a son and he was raised by Ariel from the Little Mermaid and Oprah Winfrey.", Zatanna teased. (1)

"True. True.", Cassie nodded.

Kaldur rolled his eyes, taking a stand next to his boyfriend. "How about we start on that fort?"

"Kaldur, you know how to build a fort?", Artemis asked.

The Atlantean flushed, his lips pressed together. He did not want to answer that.

Zatanna stepped forward, saving him. "Roy's right though. We're gonna need more blankets and pillows." Waving her hands, Zatanna began to chant. "Evig su a tol erom swollips dna steknlab."

Seconds later, a huge bundle of fluffiness landed on the pile the boys brought in earlier. Damian grabbed one pillow, squeezing it. "Hm. This shall do."

"I thought you didn't like pillow forts.", Tim laughed. Damian crossed his arms.

"On the contrary, Drake, I came to like them."

"That's weird. Anyways, let the building of the forts begin!"

* * *

 

It took some time, but soon, the room was a labyrinth of pillows and blankets set up with tables, chairs and other tools. Even mattresses got included.

Once that was set up, the Team changed into comfortable clothes, grabbing snacks and games to their massive fort.

"So, who wants to play a game?", Zatanna asked, holding up Monopoly.

"Anything but _**that**_ game. Last time we played, Conner fucking damn well broke everything."

"You were no better, Artemis! You almost killed La'gaan of all people because he got a Get Out of Jail Free card!"

"Scarred for life.", said green skinned Atlantean nodded. "How about Truth or Dare?"

"Let's do it!", Wally agreed before opening a can of soda. "Anyone else up for it?"

"Sounds crash!", Bart gasped, cuddling into Jaime's lap, arms going around him.

Everyone nodded, settling down to play.

"La'gaan, you suggested it first. How about you go?", Cassie offered. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Let's start off subtle." Kaldur offered him some seaweed chips which he gladly took.

"Alright... Um..."

"If you could do a guy, who would it be?", Jason asked. "And it has to be one of us."

"I thought we were being subtle, Todd.", Damian sassed.

"And Dami's a child!", Dick scowled.

"He's almost 15 years old. That and I think that he knows more than we think."

"He's right, Grayson."

"Damian!"

"La'gaan, what's your answer?", Tim asked, changing the subject back.

"If I didn't see him as an older brother/Mother Hen, I would totally go for Kaldur. Or Garfield.", the younger Atlantean answered, his words resulting to the mentioned boys gawk in shock. 

"Really? Me?", Garfield gasped.

"You are cute, Gar.", M'gann giggled.

"And everyone is a little hot and bothered for Kaldur.", Artemis voiced.

"..."

"Truth or dare, Roy?"

"Fucking dare me!"

"Of your choice, go find anyone's uniform and wear it for the next twenty minutes. However, it can't be Conner's."

"Why not?", the clone whined.

"Yours is literally just everyday wear that's why."

"Oh."

"Roy's already gone.", Jason laughed. "Bet you that he'll go for Kaldur's uniform."

"Ha! Shit no! I went for something else!"

At the sound of the red archer, the group turned. Their eyes widened at his choice, Kaldur burying his face in his webbed hands. "Dear Neptune..."

"How did you get that?!", Dick growled, seeing it was his uniform Roy adorned. And it was his redesigned black one with the blue and finger stripes.

"I have my ways. Cas, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

* * *

 

" _RECOGNIZED DOCTOR FATE_."

"... What is going on?"

The mystic came to the sight of Roy adorning Nightwing's uniform, two Kaldurs, one of them dressed in what seemed to be M'gann's clothes, Conner doing a hand stand and Damian _**hugging**_ Tim.

Zatanna was the first to notice him. "Doctor Fate! Hi! We were just playing Truth or Dare. And we made a fort. Join us?"

"I wouldn't mind, but I must know why is there two Kaldur'ahms."

"M'gann got dared. I don't mind it either. See, babe? You do have a great ass!", Dick grinned.

"Richard!"

"It's like one of my fantasies!"

"Richard Grayson!"

"So... you want to play?", Bart offered to the golden clad magician.

 Fate pondered it over, deciding whether or not it would be risky to play with the young heroes. In the end, he shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Yay! Truth or dare?", Garfield asked.

"Truth."

"Wait... you know how to play?", Jaime asked.

"I do. What do you expect the Justice League to do when there's no meetings or fighting crime?"

"We'll know more about that, but for now your question is... If you expect two of the JL members to be dating who would be?", Conner asked, still handstand position.

"I know Superman and Batman have to be. And I think the Flash and Green Lantern would be if the Flash wasn't happily married.", Fate admitted, the urge to laugh reaching him when Conner made a face.

"Forget I asked."

"Well, I got to agree with Fate on this. Bats and Supes are always around each other. Superman always have those heart eyes whenever Batman speaks. And remember how Superman got jealous when Ivy tried seducing Batman?", Artemis voiced.

"And it's undoubtedly scary how Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian and Conner look like their love children.", Wally teased.

"No! I rather not be related to Kent!"

"What have I ever done to you?!"

"Damian, you will be related once the Man of Steel gets down on one knee.", Roy taunted.

"That would mean I'll be dating my stepbrother.", Tim pouted. "But I still love him!"

"Same, babe.", Conner smiled, getting to his feet. "Fate, you choose someone."

"Kaldur'ahm, truth or dare?"

"Um... I choose... Truth."

"When have you been the most horny?", Artemis jumped in.

"Don't answer that!", Dick and Fate protested.

"Artemis, inappropriate!"

"Sorry, DF. But I got to know."

"We have yet to engage in such activities, but would all the time count? Maybe when Richard touches me, especially on the gills.", Kaldur replied slyly, rubbing his shoulder against his boyfriend's.

Dick blushed, shivering at his tone. "Kaldur, you are a troll. A trolling vixen."

"Not like you object, my love."

"You're right."

"Before those two get freaky deaky, who's next?", Jason asked.

"I'll go.", Tim volunteered.

"Alright, Tim-ber. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to come sit in my lap for the rest of the game."

"No! Jason! Please don't!", Conner begged as his boyfriend parted from his embrace. He wanted to cry, envious that Tim sat in Jason's lap, the older's arms around him.

"Sorry, Conner. But I want to cuddle with my baby brother. You can sit next to us and hold his hand or something."

The clone was over across the fort in seconds.

"Hey, Jaybird. Truth or dare?", Dick asked.

"Dare me, fool!"

"I dare you to prank call Black Manta."

"Hell no! No offense, Aqua-babe, but your dad is fucking frightening."

"Nope, got to do it.", Zatanna reminded, handing him a phone.

Kaldur handed him the number, Jason punching in numbers before the phone dialed. Seconds later, it picked up.

"Hello?"

"Black Manta?", Jason answered, disguising his voice a bit higher.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm calling you in concern for your son, Kaldur'ahm. I expect he's into... BDSM, sir."

"WHAT?!"

Kaldur leaped to attack Jason, but Roy took hold of him, gripping his wrists together while covering his mouth.

"Yes. I know it's unexpected of your son, but last time I saw him he was adorning leather.", Jason continued. He glanced over at Kaldur who was shooting him glares. "Then I heard screams."

"Jason!", Kaldur shouted once he got Roy's hand from his mouth. "I will end you!"

"Is that my boy?"

"Uh... No, Black Manta! Later!" Jason quickly hung up, dodging Kaldur who leaped at him again. "I'm sorry!"

"You will pay!"

"Kaldur, put down the water whip!"

* * *

 

Truth or Dare ended about two hours later, the fort rebuilt. Doctor Fate had to end it when Dick and Kaldur were dared to have sex in the middle of the fort. Luckily, Kaldur was proven to not be an exhibitionist and had more sanity than everyone else.

At the moment, Doctor Fate and the young heroes took to watching silly parody videos. Zatanna was settled against Fate's chest, Artemis resting her head on her lap.

"It's amazing how people can edit in memes to their videos."

"At least we're not watching make-up tutorials.", Wally sighed.

"You're just mad because you had to watch one and then repeat the look. But it was awfully pretty!", Cassie chuckled.

Wally blushed, pulling the blanket more over his head. "Shut up!"

"You should do my make-up later, Wally.", Zatanna chuckled.

"Stop it!"

"Pillow fight!", Bart shouted, tossing a pillow right in Garfield's face. The animal shifter fell back, landing on Kaldur's lap.

The Atlantean grabbed his own pillow and threw it hard at Jason's face, the vigilante yelping at the hit. Damian moved out the way, resulting in Jason landing on the mattress. "Tt. Pathetic you are, Todd."

"Ow. Even his hits are hot."

"Jason, stop hitting on my boyfriend.", Dick hissed, putting his arms around Kaldur, kissing his neck. 

"Tell him to stop hitting on me! Literally!"

"Yoink, bitch!"

Roy whacked Jason with his pillow, knocking him down again.

"Roy, you son of a bitch!"

"Fight me, you bastard!"

Jason and Roy rolled out the fort, pillows in hand, taking defensive stances.

"Roy Harper against Jason Todd. Who shall win?!", Tim giggled.

"Are you ready to get your ass handed to you, Jaybird?", the red clad archer smirked.

The duo colored hair one laughed. "Hell no! You're dead meat!"

"Round one! FIGHT!"

The two boys went at each other like maniacs. Each of their pillows landed hits, whether it was on the leg or side. Pretty soon everyone was going at each other like crazies. Doctor Fate had taken to watch the chaos unfold. Once or twice, he had to dodge a pillow. He didn't mind, pleased the young heroes were enjoying themselves.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

Fate turned to see Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and the Flash coming towards them.

"Pillow fight.", the mystic answered, watching as M'gann and Garfield double teamed on Artemis. She was lucky to be very agile.

"A pillow fight?", Superman questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Yes. They seem to be enjoying themselves, so I see no reason to stop them."

"Hm. They do look better than bef---"

Batman was then interrupted by a pillow to the face. Realizing what just happened, everyone stiffened, halting in their actions.

"Holy fuck...", Jason cursed.

"Who hit Batman?", La'gaan questioned.

Fingers pointed everywhere.

"Well, that doesn't help.", Wonder Woman deadpanned. From the corner of her eye, she saw Batman move forward. "By Athena, Batman, don't hurt them!"

"I won't.", he voiced darkly, grabbing a pillow. Much to their amusement, yet fear, he swung it. Dick, being the one he was aiming for, ducked with a yelp.

"Ah! Come on, Batdad! Really?!"

"Bats is in the game!", Wally cheered on. He was the next target. The speedster squealed in shock, lucky he had the speed to duck. However, not from his uncle. "Uncle B, seriously?!"

The Flash laughed, a pillow resting on his shoulder. "Yes."

"Oh it's so on now."

"My King, I am a loyal subject to you, however...", Kaldur started as he and La'gaan advanced on Aquaman.

"We're kicking your ass.", La'gaan finished, both Atlanteans grinning mischievously that Harley Quinn would be proud.

"By the seas..."

"ATTACK!!!", Cassie hollered, letting out a war cry and pouncing on Wonder Woman.

It was pretty much mentors versus their proteges. Even with the unequal numbers, it was pretty much a fair fight.

Zatanna and Fate were going at with magic, Conner and Superman were throwing pillows back and forth. Garfield made sure to get it all on video.

Especially since Artemis, Roy and Green Arrow used their bows to shoot pillows. Yeah... Not going near there.

"Surrender! We have won this battle!", Wonder Woman shouted.

"Never!", Jaime protested before he jumped on Martian Manhunter.

"We will have this victory!", Damian added, tackling Batman. He and Tim held him down as Dick and Jason took to whacking the Dark Knight with pillows.

Aquaman had La'gaan in his arms, wrapped in a blanket, tickling him while Kaldur was stuck under the king's legs. He was squirming, pouting like a child while the youngest Atlantean laughed from the tickling. "This was supposed to be a pillow fight! Unfair! Unfair!"

"Nothing is fair about pillow fights!", the Flash added, Bart on his shoulders.

"I can totally posted this.", Garfield muttered to himself. He was sure this fight would last for another good five hours.

* * *

 

Sometimes, it was hard to remember that they were still young. Still kids.

Their kids.

They worked hard to impress their mentors, and they do a damn good job of it.

So, this was well deserved.

"They're adorable."

"Agreed."

"Even Roy when he's not being a little death dealer."

"Same with Jason... and Damian."

As of now, the young heroes were sleeping away in their forth, cuddled up to each other. Their senior heroes stood at the entrance at the castle like structure, smiles on their faces.

"I don't want them to grow up.", Flash pointed. "Hey, Fate. Think one day you can change them into babies?"

"That would be unjustified... but funny nonetheless."

"No.", Superman scowled, however he continued smiling as he watched Conner snuggle closer to Tim.

Said third Robin was laying next to Jason, who was snoring away. Damian was next to him, laying in Dick's left arm while Kaldur laid on his right, laying on his back. Kaldur had La'gaan to his own right, their hands lightly touching. Eventually, the green skinned one rolled over to Kaldur until they were snuggled together.

Aquaman could only chuckled, thinking  _'My boys.'_

The girls were sharing the same blanket, Garfield in M'gann's arms, purring. 

Bart was sleeping on Jaime's chest, above them on the sofa was Wally and Roy, both with their backs against each other, snoring like Jason.

GA was getting pictures. "I say no missions for the next two weeks."

"Two and a half.", Manhunter voiced.

"I'm giving a month.", Batman added, his tone of his Batdad persona.

"That sounds good.", Wonder Woman agreed.

"Let's go so they can rest.", the Flash whispered.

The rest of them nodded, although reluctant to leave. The Team was cute and appeared so peaceful sleeping. It hurt to think they do a lot of dangerous things, but they wanted to follow in the League's footsteps.

Hmm. The JL would probably look into whether or not their kids could fight crime in plastic bubble casings. Yeah, urgent planning is now needed to take place.

"Sleep tight, kids.", Black Canary wished before she and the others went for the zeta tubes.

Doctor Fate was the last, lingering a bit to stare over the young group once more. Behind the helmet, he was smiling, almost teary eyed as he realized how thankful he was to know each one was safe after today's events. And even if it went against the order if things, like the rest of the Justice League, he would go beyond limits to protect the Team.

Their Team.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) - I got permission to use this quote from ActuallyAPenguin. Genius!
> 
> I'll have the list of stories of what order they go in within the series description.


End file.
